Cloning
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is the general ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. Overview The cloning technique is encountered quite often in the anime, but the only usage in the original manga is Tien Shinhan's Multi-Form, though it is also used in the official manga adaptation of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, as well as in the Dragon Ball Super manga utilized by Infinite Zamasu. When used by Yardrats, it is achieved via Spirit Control. Piccolo uses this technique to sprout identical sparring partners, notably in Break Wasteland during the Vegeta Saga, once again during the Garlic Jr. Saga, and in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Cell Games Saga. During the battle against the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo and Krillin use a specific cloning technique called the Tri-Form, splitting themselves into three identical duplicates to fight as a group. This is similar to the Multi-Form technique used by Tien Shinhan, which divides its user into a total of four separate beings. As he possesses the cells of both Tien Shinhan and Piccolo, Perfect Cell was able to divide into four separate beings, though unlike Tien Shinhan's technique, Cell's cloning technique was superior as it did not divide up his power, allowing him to create four clones as strong as Perfect Cell. Ninja Murasaki uses an alleged cloning technique called Bunshin no Jutsu, however his 'clones' are actually his brothers in disguise. One of Lord Slug's henchmen, Medamatcha, creates "clones" that absorb their opponents' ki. Medamatcha's method of cloning is similar to the one used by Cell to produce Cell Juniors. It is similar to a Surinam Toad's way of giving birth; this can be supported by the fact that Medamatcha looks like a frog/toad. The South Galaxy fighter, Chapuchai, has the ability to create seven clones of himself. Abo and Kado, the main antagonists of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, use this technique during their fight against Goten and Trunks. Beerus uses this technique against Goku during their battle. In the Tournament of Destroyers, Piccolo uses this technique to create a small army of clones against Frost as a distraction so that he can charge his Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo's clones were as strong as him, however they had the weakness of dissipating if they were hit even once. Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black uses his Fierce God Slicer, creating a scythe variation of it. He uses it to open a rift in space and time which creates clones that are as strong as him against Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. In the manga, Infinite Zamasu also utilizes the ability after he defused. Creating more clones every time he is blown to pieces. In the Tournament of Power, Tien Shinhan once again uses the Multi-Form cloning technique, to attack Harmira during the Tournament of Power. Hermila shoots three of the clones, but the fourth seemingly incapacitates Hermila. Hermila tricks him however, and destroys the ground, making Tien fall. The other three clones survived however, and they tackle Hermila off the arena, causing both Tien and Hermila to be eliminated. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, the Yardrat Elder Pybara reveals that Spirit Control can grant users the ability to use cloning in addition to Instant Transmission, Gigantification, and Healing. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta splits into five clones of himself while facing Omega Shenron. Variations *'Fission' – The user creates a clone completely independent from himself. *'Multi-Form' – The user creates three clones of himself, for a total of four bodies. *'Meteo Brute Combo' – An attack used by Tien where he creates a clone of himself to perform a meteor attack. *'Doppelganger' – The ability to create doppelgangers. Medamatcha has the ability to split four bodies from his back, called Medas. **'Tri-Form' – The user creates two clones of himself, for a total of three bodies. *'Guilty Rush' - A team attack used by Ado and Cado along with their clones. *'Special Beam Cannon (Clone)' - A combination of Special Beam Cannon and cloning used by Piccolo in his match against Frost. *'The Work of the Gods' - The rift created from the Sickle of Sorrow. This can create clones limitlessly, through the sinister energy enamating off it. *'Division Attack' – The user creates four clones of himself, for a total of five bodies. *'Mini Janemba' – Janemba creates miniature clones of himself from the human-shaped objects in Hell to act as allies. *'Mystic Copy' - Janemba's magical ability to create clones of his enemies to counter attacks such as creating Mini Goku to counter his Kamehameha. Named in Dragon Ball Fusions where it appears as one of Super Janemba's Special Moves. **'Super Mystic Copy' - A stronger version of Mystic Copy from Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hyper Mystic Copy' - A version of Mystic Copy that is even stronger than Super Mystic Copy. A Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'[[Ki Clones|''Ki Clones]]' – Clones of ''ki used to confuse the opponent. *'Feints of Internal Energy' – Ki feints used to confuse the opponent. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Nail was training with an identical sparring partner in a cave on Namek, when Gohan and his friends met him. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dr. Gero used informations coming from his remote tracking device to create clones of the Saibamen, Banan and Sūi. He releases those clones while on Amenbo Island and while regaining his lab to activate Android 17 and Android 18. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, in the "Resurrection! Galaxy Warrior" story, Bojack and Zangya use evil clones of Gohan, Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo to trick the Dragon Team into fighting each other and get the Dragon Balls from them. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Tien clones himself to perform his meteor attack, the Meteo Brute Combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, after scanning Piccolo's mind, Future Babidi creates what he calls his Fighting Puppets: evil clones of the Z Fighters, Frieza, and Cell, in order to kill Future Trunks and the Z Fighters. Clones of Majin Buu appear as basic enemies in a mission in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Piccolo creates two weaker clones of himself to train Gohan. In the Another Age scenario "Spirit Bomb", after wishing for immortality, Frieza gains the ability to create perfect, albeit not immortal, copies of his forms. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Abo and Cado use the technique as part of their Guilty Rush Super Attack. Additionally Piccolo uses it as part of his Special Beam Cannon (Clone) Super Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dark Majin Buu uses the Tri-Form to overwhelm Super Saiyan 3 Goku, though the Future Warrior's intervention saves Goku and together the two warriors manage to defeat several of Buu's clones. When Goku's time on Earth is up, Dark Majin Buu tries to stop him from leaving using smaller clones of himself which the Future Warrior defeats. In Parallel Quest 31: "Majin Chaos", the player must defeat 30 small Majin Buu clones attacking West City. During one of Piccolo's training missions the Future Warrior fights some of Piccolo's clones. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Abo and Kado use Cloning as their special attack. Gallery References es:Clonación Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques